


Ad-Libbed

by TheRedHero11037



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 09:50:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4701608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedHero11037/pseuds/TheRedHero11037
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Genesis Rhapsodos has finally made it to the big time with all his romance novels. Writing for TV shouldn't be that hard, but if the star of the show is hot as hell and pissed at you, it gets a little tougher.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ad-Libbed

Genesis Rhapsodos had finally made it to the big time, but the big time isn’t quite as taken with him as he is with it. Hardly a soul has even noticed him even though he’s been chatting up almost anyone who will listen.

Maybe part of it is just the fact that he’s an author at a TV cast party, never mind that he’s supposed to be writing for it next season. He hasn’t quite gotten the chance to binge-watch the whole thing yet, though, so everyone is unfamiliar unless they’ve had some other time in the spotlight. Genesis goes unnoticed. Nobody knows his pretty face, nor would they ever really associate it with his work.

Contrary to his dashing good looks, Genesis was horribly, terribly single, and like any lonely attention-loving single man, he translated his dreams into stories. Romance and intense situations came together and created the perfect mix for a best selling series, and now here he is. Sitting alone at a cast party he doesn’t belong at, ogling a vaguely familiar man he really shouldn’t be.

In a flash like lightning, he realizes where he remembers that shiny black hair and sun-darkened skin and absolutely stunning build from. That was the star from the best run of Loveless he’d ever seen, and he’d seen Loveless with 26 different casts. Hewley, something Hewley.

Genesis swirls his wine around. He’d known a Hewley before that, hadn’t he? Yes, Angeal Hewley, he recalls. No, wait, or was that the actor’s name? He pinches the bridge of his nose trying to remember, but he’s absolutely sure he’s only ever heard of one Hewley. He’ll just suck it up and go ask.

Genesis saunters up to his target, and the actors around Hewley titter, but Hewley just looks stern. Is there a grudge hidden in those lovely blue eyes, or is Genesis imagining it? He continues undaunted.

“You look familiar,” Hewley notes idly. He’s sizing Genesis up like they’re going to fight. Genesis doesn’t want to hit a face as pretty as Hewley’s. “Have we met?”

 

“Perhaps.” Genesis shrugs, his earring twisting oddly as it hits his shoulder. “If we haven’t, I’d love to be acquainted. Genesis Rhapsodos.” He holds out his hand for Hewley to shake.

Hewley nods, as though he remembers clearly. “Ah, that’s right, the gay porn guy.” Genesis goes red as a couple of the actors around him laugh. His novels weren’t that explicit! He fakes a laugh as well and Hewley continues. “You're famed for your love of Loveless, so I assume you know me."

"Hewley?" he feigns a guess. "I saw you once." Twice. All 14 shows.

"That's me. Angeal Hewley. Millionaire actor and the kid you made fun of behind his back in high school for being gay."

Genesis gasps. That was this same Hewley? He feels anger rise in his heart at Angeal’s cold but somewhat smug gaze. Yes, he did shitty things in high school. He was a brat. He still is a brat, but damned if he isn't going to defend himself.

"I think perhaps we have some catching up to do."

Angeal snorts disdainfully. "I think you're a part of my past."

"Could we speak for a moment privately?"

Angeal sighs. If he does, the tabloids were going to shit themselves with stories of a drunken gay romance. Genesis only sipped at a bit of the expensive stuff and Angeal didn't even drink. "If this is a proposition, I--"

"No! It's an apology."

Angeal motions for Genesis to continue. Genesis runs a frustrated hand through his hair. "High school is a shitty time. You know that. I projected my insecurities on to you, and I've since realized I was wrong. I'm sorry."

"I accept your apology. For now. Is that everything?"

Genesis shrugs genuinely this time. "Do you want to be friends again?"

Angeal tilts his head. "I'll think about it."

Genesis cheers internally. Small victories.

**Author's Note:**

> Felt a little bit inspired to get this out, but I'm not sure how often it will update. Feedback is appreciated and will help speed up the process.


End file.
